Recognition
by MightenISayHi
Summary: One cold day, in the empty pub in Hogsmeade, a small group of wizards and witches gather, on a mission to overthrow the evil teacher that was ruining their education. Only, one boy was on another mission; to win over the girl of his dreams. Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

"And that's Angelina Johnson with the quaffle, dodging past the Hufflepuff chasers, dodging the bludgers, dodging the keeper..." Lee Jordan spoke, before erupting into a fit of screams. "IT'S 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" The whole crowd cheered, the team pumped their fists in the air and I simply grinned. I drew my broomstick upwards and flew towards the area where the team was gathering. Harry caught the snitch not long after that, causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

"That was amazing, Angie!" Alicia grinned, giggling whilst she wrapped one arm around her best friend. I joined in too, hugging my best friends. "That totally got us the match!"

"Yeah, one more game to go and then we've won the cup!" George pointed out, nodding at his brother Fred.

We all zoomed down into the opened area whilst the crowd cheered our names. I landed smoothly against the wooden floor, pulling my broom from underneath me and setting it up against the rack after Harry and Angelina.

"Darcy!" Fred called, causing me to turn around sharply on my heels. His voice was the only voice that made me turn inside. He made me feel sick to the stomach. "Good game," he said, "your goals were amazing!"

"Thanks," I replied dully, marching towards the changing rooms. He didn't understand that I really was not interested.

Fred Weasley had liked me for the past two years. It had turned obsessive in this last year. He would follow me constantly, asking my friends where I would be, finding out my subjects and grades. It was my NEWT year, for goodness sake, I didn't need a stalker. Alicia found it cute, but she had the brain capacity of a walnut, so she didn't understand how creepy it was. She found it _romantic. _Angelina, however, had always fancied Fred, so she was undoubtedly slightly jealous, but she found it creepy too.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked, his voice soft and vulnerable. We were alone. We could say what we wanted.

I bit my lip, waiting for something clever to pop into my head. "I'm too busy to like boys. I need to revise for my classes." Only he knew that wasn't all that true.

"Darce- can I call you that?" I shook my head. "You don't need to revise. You're top of the class for everything." He said, sighing gently. He knew my grades, of course.

"I haven't got time for this, Fred." I said, marching into the changing rooms, mentally preparing myself for the next situation with him.

Preparing yourself for a dance is difficult, especially when you're the person everyone wants to speak to. Being the star player was fun when you were on the pitch, hell anywhere else. I smoothed the fabric of my red, mid-thigh length dress on. I gave myself a once over before walking downstairs.

People screamed our names, watching all the players walk down the stairs. It was a custom for the team to hold a party in the Common Room for every win that happened, and we just happened to win. Everyone loved the parties. It gave everyone something to look forward to since the Yule Ball last year, as well as boosting morale for the team.

Angelina and Alicia wrapped their arms together, and I linked mine with Alicia's. Being the chasers of the team, we were all very close. We made our way downstairs to a wave of applause. We all laughed it off, waving as we walked into the crowds. Everyone congratulated us on our win. A lot of people gave Angelina a pat on the back, because without her goal, we'd have drawn the match, and we didn't need that.

I made my way over to the drinks table, getting a break from all the crowds. Today just wasn't the day for a party. Nor was it the day for Fred. "Can I speak to you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "We spoke before." I said dismissively, taking a sip of my firewhiskey, which left a nice burn in the back of my throat.

"But I need to speak to you again." Fred said, moving so that we were facing eachother. I looked up at his face, really regretting it because I was noticing him. I noticed his sharp, chiselled jaw-line, and his luscious cheekbones, the way his ginger hair poked in every direction no matter how much he'd tried to style it in his dorm. Lastly, and most regrettably, I noticed his eyes. The large, brown orbs were staring at me, into my soul, and they were shiny. His shiny, large brown eyes were beautiful.

"No." I said, firmly. I didn't need to talk to him. "It's too much, Fred. You're trying too hard! You are probably a lovely lad, but you need to find someone who can appreciate you, like Angelina." I mumbled, looking up at his eyes once again. He didn't look happy. He looked upset, like he was going to cry.

"I don't want Angelina." Fred retorted, pulling at his hair. "I want you. I want you to realise how I really feel about you, and how you're killing me from the inside out. I want you to understand." He finished.

George had obviously seen us talking. He marched over, whispered something in his brothers ear and pulled him away. I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my hands. Alicia looked up at me, and I shook my head. "I'm going to bed." I mumbled, setting my drink down, saying a few goodbyes to people who wanted to chat, and left for the stairs, watching the large brown eyes follow my every move.

"She's bonkers!" Alicia yelled, purposely.

Umbridge's first lesson had just finished, and I, along with pretty much everyone else, wanted to rip her hair out. Just how does she think we'll protect ourselves without using magic? Taekwondo? I'd like to see her try it. I swear Lockhart taught us more than this cow.

Angelina had another Quidditch training session planned for this evening. The chasers needed to practise shooting, even though we were fine, and the beaters were needed to help us dodge the bludgers. That sounded _great. _

I left the group, choosing to go to the library instead of lunch. I wasn't a big eater, anyway. I walked over to the shelves, running my hand across the spines of every book.

"Any more of that and you'll have a detention for ruining school property!" Someone yelled. Madam Pince appeared from the side of the wooden cupboard with a sharp look in her eye. I nodded, smiled sarcastically and picked out a book very carefully, using only the tips of my fingers to pull it out to cause minimal 'damage'. I heard a chuckle from behind me.

I whipped my head around and saw Hermione with a small grin on her lips. Madam Pince shuffled away, and I sat at the table with Hermione moving to sit opposite me. "She's a bit fussy, isn't she?" Hermione whispered. I scoffed.

"Just a tad."

"I can see why Fred likes you." Hermione mumbled, "You're just like him."

Just like him? "Hermione, please.." I rolled my eyes, turning to my book.

"No, seriously! I've read a book whi-"

I cut her off. "Hermione, we know you read books." I laughed gently.

"-which says that men generally go for the polar opposites, or the girls who are exactly like them."

"Hermione, I don't like Fred."

Hermione closed her book. Okay, what's happened to her? "And why not? He clearly loves you, and I'm sure you'd love him back if you at least let him speak to you. He's a great boy, a little immature at times, but he has a big heart. If you get your head out of your arse and realise it, you'll understand how stupid you're being!" She said, packing up her books and leaving the library, and me completely dumbfounded.

Okay, since when did Hermione care about boys, and since when did Hermione grow balls?

I left the library, my mind still trying to unravel the thoughts that flew around.


	2. Chapter 2

After about a month of being Umbridge's personal notebook, my skin was crawling with sentences that I should have etched in brain.

In my right mind, I'd have reported her to Dumbledore, potentially the Ministry, but who would believe me over a fairly important Ministry member?

I sat on my bed, tracing my finger over all of my soon-to-be scars. The empty tube of cream lay on my dressing table, with the remnants rubbed all over my skin. The cream was quite useful, but it did hurt, and I think it'll hurt for quite a while.

Angelina walked in, giggling as per usual. She sat down on the bottom of my bed. "Why are you laughing so much?" I asked, placing my hand over the cream and slowly moving it off of the table and into the drawer. She didn't need to see that.

"I have a boyfriend.." Angelina barely managed to whisper the sentence because she was so happy. She squirmed, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling whilst her limbs moved in a way that almost made me worried. "And he's so perfect!"

"Who is it?" I asked, lying on my back to meet her. To be honest, I wasn't overly phased at the fact she had a boyfriend. She'd had several over the past month or so that I'd lost track.

Angelina simply tapped her nose, jumping off of my bed with a jump, somehow managing to twirl out of the dorm without hitting anything. I was surprised.

Over the next few days, I was beginning to see less and less of Angelina and Alicia. Apparently, Alicia had a new beau too, some lad from Ravenclaw.

Whilst some could see that in the negative way; my friends clearly think that their boyfriends are better than me, I used the alone time to my advantage. I caught up with all of the homework that was creeping up on me and get in a few notes and some revision for upcoming NEWTS.

I valued education. Not every wizard and witch in the country could make it to Hogwarts and with my family's long-term financial problems, I didn't even know if I was going to get to school this year.

My muggle parents thought that I was learning Latin at a fancy boarding school in Scotland for free, and leaped at the chance of me being out of the house.

The education I was receiving, and taking advantage of, at Hogwarts meant that I could get a better life for myself.

That's why I got along with Hermione so much. She understood my want for good education and learning, and I understood her. Other people saw us as 'try-hards' or 'nerds'. Angelina certainly did.

We sat together in the Common Room in front of the soothing, warm fire, reading Of Mice and Men. It was one of our favourite muggle novels.

"George isn't all that dumb," Hermione said after reading for a while. "He's a good parent figure to Lennie, and he always plans ahead."

I nodded, agreeing slightly. "But if he knew what happened in Weed, why did he risk going to a ranch where it could happen again?" I argued.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. This conversation/argument continued for another half hour before we both went down to lunch.

"I don't trust that Darcy.." Ron whispered hoarsely to Harry as we approached, although he was basically talking normally. "She's as trustworthy as Draco Malfoy." Harry simply shrugged.

Hermione looked up at me, but I remained emotionless. She went and sat by her best friends, whilst I sat on my own towards the end of the hall.

"Come sit with us, Darcy.." Hermione called from her group, gesturing me over. Ron gave her a warning, but she hit him with her textbook, quite sharply over the head. He winced.

I shook my head, but Hermione got up and dragged me by my jumper to sit by her. "Hey.." I muttered silently. Ron grunted and Harry said hello politely.

"We were thinking," Hermione began, "Well, I was thinking, that we should do something about Umbridge. We aren't learning anything in our year, and I don't suppose seventh year are learning anything either."

"Hermione," Harry warned her, "You're too loud." He nodded his head towards the pink monster herself, who was sitting at her seat at the staff's table. She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, although she raised her nose at the food when presented to her.

"We want to train ourselves. I can get several books from the library-"

"The library, yes." Ron rolled his eyes, just as if he knew what Hermione was going to say. Those two were meant to be, I swear.

"Anyway, what was I saying?" Harry reminded her of what she was saying. "I can get several books from the library and we can use what we already know to teach other people."

It sounded like a well thought through plan, until you got to the bit where Umbridge wasn't supposed to know about it.

"Where can we practise though? How many people will even turn up?" I questioned. "It's a smart idea, don't get me wrong, but we can't actually follow through with it without keeping it a secret from Umbridge."

Hermione nodded. She could see it coming. "That's our only problem.." She said, running her bushy hair through her hands.

"I have a detention with her toni-"

"What for?" Hermione asked, enraged by the idea of me having my sixth detention this month.

"She says that I was interrupting her in class." I shrugged my shoulders.

Harry looked at me, and then at my hands and nodded to me. He gave a gentle gesture to his hand, and there was the scar that was so similar to mime. Etched upon his fragile, young skin was a red mark that would fade and remain forever.

Etched upon my skin was large numbers of red marks that would fade and remain forever.

Angelina skipped back into the Common Room, her new boyfriend on her arm.

Fred.

He looked emotionless when he entered the Common Room. His face was usually filled with laughter and happiness, but there was nothing. He just listened to Angelina rambling on about whatever she was rambling on about and I honestly felt sorry for him.

He looked at me for a few seconds and I swear he wanted me to rescue him. I could see it in his eyes.

I closed my book and left for my dormitory, leaving them the space on the sofa so that I didn't have to put up with their coupleness.

It didn't bother me that they were together.

I was jealous that they'd both found someone. I was jealous that they had someone to be with.

Alicia watched me enter the dorm and she smirked. "Fred, huh?" She asked me.

"What does that mean?" I replied, plopping down onto my bed.

"You're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"You want him to be yours."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. You love Fred Weasley but you don't want to admit it."

I stood up, throwing my book to the floor.

"I will never love Fred Weasley!"

**Hey guys! My names Ellen and I apologise for not righting an authors note on the first chapter. I wanted to see how people would react to my story. I'm also sorry for this being a really shitty filler chapter. It will get better, I promise. **

** Now, onto the sirius parts(geddit?). **Darcy is not meant to be a likeable character. She is very strong, stubborn and she doesn't like to get emotionally invested in things, which can make her seem rude. In response to the anon who sent me a review regarding my OC, Darcy is a troubled person with respectable morales and life goals. She believes that school comes first, especially as she is from a poor family. She wants to do her best in life, and she wants the money to fund herself and her future family. She feels that education is greater than relationships and emotions because emotions get you nowhere in life, which she subconsciously knows is wrong.

**Also, another great review came in concerning Darcy being a MarySue. In the first few chapters, without giving too much a way, this is how I intend her to be. I know that MarySues are not liked, but I can't say too much without giving a part of the plot away. So I shall leave you with that. **

**Again, thank you for the so far good reception of Recognition. Please stick around and send in your reviews. What do you think of Darcy so far? Do**


	3. Chapter 3

I stormed out of my dorm room, out of the Common Room and down to the library. I held my book, Of Mice and Men, and sat down at the bench, flicking through the pages, but the book wasn't taking my attention away from what happened.

Should I be thinking about what Alicia had said?

Should I be wishing that Fred was mine, and not Angelina's?

No, I shouldn't. But I was.

A rumble came from the back of the library, and a girl stepped out. She had tamed golden brown hair and her dark eyes were darker than dark chocolate, framed with black, square lenses glasses. Her Ravenclaw uniform hung loosely against her body, as if she'd bought a size too big.

"Are you okay?" I called, standing up and closing my book. I stepped over the bench and hurried over, helping her pick up the books.

"I'm so sorry..." She apologised quickly. "I was picking out a book, and it got stuck, so I pulled it and everything fell!" She explained hurriedly, but I laughed.

She gave me a funny look. "That happened to me in second year. What book were you getting?"

She took a moment, eventually picking up the book she was supposed to be collecting. "The Dark Forces-A Guide to Self-Protection.." She read.

I raised my eyebrows, taking a look at the plain, black cover. "That's funny... It was the book I was picking up in second year."

We both looked at the book in silence. "I'm Katie.." She finally mumbled, still staring at the black book. "But not Katie Bell.. That's a different Katie."

I picked all of the books up and started placing them back on the shelf. "I'm Darcy." I responded, smiling over at her. "Aren't you in my Divination class?" I asked.

Katie nodded. "I sit in the back row, a few seats in front of you."

And we spoke for ages, about anything we could find interesting to talk about. Katie was definitely my new best friend.

I sat with Katie at lunch, on the table nearest the wall. She was focussing on something behind me, but I couldn't find anything.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, browsing through the faces.

"Geor-" Katie's eyes widened and she looked at me, and then her lap, and then her book. "No one."

"So you like George?" I asked, holding my elbows against the table and my hands on my cheeks. "I can talk to him for you."

"We already speak.." Katie said quietly, running her hand through her brown hair. "He sits by me in Potions."

The moment was silent and I turned around once more. George was looking at Katie, even craning his neck to look past Lee Jordan's shoulder. Katie blushed. He winked at her cheekily.

"You two are so adorable!" I grinned happily, clapping my hands together.

Katie wrung her hands together. "Have you heard about this club that Harry and them have going on?" She asked. She clearly didn't want to talk about him anymore.

"Yeah," I said, "Are you going to join?"

Katie nodded quietly. "I think so. I want to pass my exam this year. I want to be an auror, and if this is the only way I can do what I want to do, then so be it."

We ate in silence until our meals were finished.

"What's going on with you and Fred?"

"Nothing really."

"You don't seem too interested in him."

"I'm not interested in him. He's going out with Angelina, so even if I did like him, there's not much I can do about it."

"He's looking at you right now."

And she was right. I turned around, and Fred was looking at me. Angelina was clinging onto him like a pet monkey, and he tried his best to seem interested in her.

"Why's he even with her?" Katie asked. "He clearly wants to get the hell away from her." I just nodded, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

Katie flicked a pea at me. "You're staring." She said observantly, and I rubbed my head and turned around. "You like him."

"Not you as well." I groaned, rubbing my forehead and pinching the skin between my eyebrows. "Why does everyone think I like Fred?"

"Because you do.." Katie replied simply, still scoffing on her biscuits and tea. She swirled in another teaspoon of sugar.

"Everyone can tell except for you."

**IM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT.. I've had a touch of writers block, so I couldn't think of what else to write, or how else to end the chapter. **

**On another note, we met Katie in this chapter. Shoutout to my wonderful internet friend. She has 5SOS fanfictions out on Wattpad called Misunderstood, as well as another one called Underworld and she's a pretty shamazing writer. **

**Until next update, readerinos!**


	4. Chapter 4

"George wants me to go to Hogsmeade with him!" Katie beamed happily. She was too excited to even eat her breakfast.

"Are you two even together yet?" I asked, chomping down on my toast. I was not skipping breakfast this morning.

Katie shook her head, wringing her hands. "I've got a feeling that something's going to happen with us today."

"Good or bad?"

"I'm really not sure.." Katie said uncertainly. "But Georgie says he's got you a date so that you aren't alone!"

"Well, isn't that nice of Georgie," I replied sarcastically, although I was laughing gently. "It was very thoughtful of him."

"You know we've got that meeting for Dumbledores Ar-"

"You're shouting!" I whispered to her.

"You know we've got that meeting for Dumbledores Army today.." She whispered this time, "At The Hogs Head."

"Where's that?" I asked. I'm not sure that it's even a place.

"Hogsmeade, I think..."

"We'll find it easy."

We sat in silence. I took a look around the room, and I noticed one thing.

Angelina was sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, crying her eyes out onto Alicia's shoulder. She looked up and gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

Fred was at the other end of the table, looking the happiest he'd been in a few weeks.

"What's happened?" Katie asked slowly. She'd obviously noticed it too.

"I don't know..."

"Maybe she got a bit too much for him."

"Must be... Angelina would never give Fred up." I said quietly, before I tidied all my dishes up. "I need to go get ready for Hogsmeade. Have fun with George!"

"Meet me by the steps," Katie said to me before I left. "You've got that date, remember.."

"I'm coming with you, aren't I?" I groaned, craning my neck back whilst I walked out of the hallway.

The winter weather was here again. Hogwarts in the snow was beautiful.

The Black Lake was frozen over, and the Whomping Willow was constantly shaking off the snow that had gathered on its branches.

Hogwarts was beautiful.

I met Katie at the steps, like she had asked, and we walked off into Hogsmeade, straight towards The Hogs Head.

We ordered a butterbeer each, and took our places in the front of the crowd, sitting down in the seats.

Katie gave George a shy wave, and he winked back at her. She blushed. They were way too cute.

Fred smiled at me after a few seconds, but he was nervous.

I smiled back at him briefly, taking a sip of my drink to take myself out of the situation. He seemed quite happy.

"Um, hi." Hermione started up nervously. "So, we all know why we're here. We need a teacher; a proper teacher. One who's had real experience in defending against the dark arts.

Some Hufflepuff kid spoke up. "Why?"

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you toss-pot." Ron replied, and he looked fuming with the lad.

"So he says."

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione said calmly, trying to shut the boy up.

He wasn't having it. "So Dumbledore says because he says? The point is, where's the proof?"

"If Potter could tell us more about Cedric got killed..." Another boy said, sitting beside Ginny. She gave the boy a dirty look.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you king as well clear out now." Harry told them straight. He whispered something to Hermione.

I rubbed my arms warm. It was chilly.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm, Harry?" The quiet, smooth voice of Luna Lovegood said.

"And he killed a Basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledores office." Neville added.

"And in third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once."

Hermione stood up, running her hands over her jeans nervously "And last year he fought You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"Hermione, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help!" It was crazy. Harry was amazing, and he didn't get it. Why do people do that?

"Facing this stuff in real life is not like school." Harry continued, standing up too now. "In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there... when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes... you don't know what that's like." He finally sat down, staring at the floor just to avoid everyone's eyes. He didn't like this feeling.

Hermione sat down too, but she was facing Harry this time. "You're right, Harry, we don. Gnats why we need your help, if were going to have any chance when facing..." She paused, "Voldemort."

A third year sitting beside me whispered, "He's really back..." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's back."

Katie sat in The Three Broomsticks, waiting nervously for George.

I fiddled with my wand, running my fingers over the bumps and grooves just to pass the time. "When were they supposed to get here?"

"Two minutes ago.." Katie sighed, "And that's the third time you've asked that question."

"I'll get some butterbeers." I needed to move, and I needed a drink. I walked up to the bar and ordered four drinks and took them back to the table.

George was there, chatting with Katie.

And Fred was sitting next to him.

I took a sharp breath, and let out a big sigh. I took the drinks to the table and set them down on the tough wood.

"Hey," I said to no one in particular, sitting beside Katie.

George replied with a happy greeting but you could tell in his eyes that he was nervous to see how I would react. He started flirting with Katie, who was blushing like mad.

"I didn't know, Darcy.. I'm sorry." Fred said quietly, running a hand through his ginger hair.

"Don't stress about it." I replied quietly, shrugging my shoulders. "I had a few ideas about who was coming."

"You knew that I was coming," He asked, a big grin spreading on his lips. "And you still came?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my butterbeer. "I don't hate you, so I didn't see the problem with it." Honestly, I quite liked Fred. I thought his, and George's, sense of humour was unparalleled.

There was a silence that lasted a few minutes whilst we sipped at our drinks.

"We're going for a walk." Katie said to me, beaming up at George happily. He looked back at her lovingly when she wasn't looking. "Don't kill anyone."

"I can't make any promises on that one." I grinned, giving her a quick hug before she left.

**This is one of those chapters that feel longer than it probably is.. It took me ages to write because writers block is a bitch. Anyway, thank you for all the reads and reviews, especially my one constant reviewer. Good work girl! **

**Anyway, more to come, and I'm sorry about the wait. **

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
